Survivors From the Horde
by Crash323bro
Summary: A virus passes through the world and in L.A Van and his friends Jerome an Jennifer are battling the virus literally because this is a zombie virus so will Van save his friends and become the ultimate badass he needs to be or will he just be another survivor who was taken by the Horde.
1. The Beginning

My name is Van Trinity I'm eighteen and this is my story.

One day I woke up in my bed I looked out of my window and I saw a grey sky I knew then it would be a bad day but if I knew what would happen on that day I would have never gotten out of that bed. I slid out of my bed wearing the same clothes I had on the previous day, I walked over to my drawer and put on my favorite shirt an old tattered brown shirt that said Washington in black and white I put on my black jeans and my white and red socks I grabbed my green New Balance shoes slid into them and as usual there were tight on my feet I then put on my black and white Globe hoodie. I walked over to my camouflage bag and stuffed my homework sheets in it and slid it over my right shoulder and I went to brush my teeth and I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed up my brown hair and looked into my dark blue eyes I needed to wake up so I splashed ice cold water in my face. No time for a shower as it was 6:48 and I lived a 20 minute drive or a 45 minute bus ride from my school why wake up so early because my school starts at 7:20. I walked into the living room of my apartment and grabbed a nice cold Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and tucked it into the side pocket of my bag. I headed out the door and walked to the bus stop the bus stop and sat down I breathed in the cool crisp air then let it out.

The bus came and I showed the bus driver my bus pass and walked along to the seat that I usually sit in I plugged my black headphones in and listened to one of my favorite song Tendencies by Hollywood Undead ironically part of the chorus was dead come alive. After a 20 minute bus ride I got off and walked to the other bus stop it was 7:14 I had six minutes to get to school or another detention oh fuck it I don't even go to them.

After a 20 minute bus ride… again I finally got to the school well outside it, it still was a 3 minute walk make that 5 cause I'm gonna pop into Costco, yes there is a Costco up the street from our school which is awesome and also there is a McDonalds. When I went into Costco Jennifer Hood was there, I kind of had a crush on her well what I would call crush my best friend Jerome would call love so yeah fuck him but back to the story. She was wearing her Captain America shirt and blue skinny jeans she had red hair like Ariana Grande in Sam &amp; Cat. She also had brown eyes and a lip piercing.

I picked out a bag of Starburst and a 2L bottle of Mountain Dew that's what I usually get. I walked over to the self-serving machines and I scanned the bottle and the bag I then put it in a plastic bag and started to walk out but then someone tapped on my shoulders I turned around and I saw Jennifer she said something but I couldn't hear it because of my headphones and I was kind of bummed it was my favorite song Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. I paused the song and took off my headphones so we could talk.

"Ok what did you want to say to me?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Well I was wondering if you're gonna eat and drink that stuff by yourself?" she said with her perfect smile. My heart was racing so I breathed out and said.

"What do you want some?" I said in my cool voice. She nodded a yes.

"Ok you can have some" when she wasn't looking at me I shot my hands into the air signifying victory when she turned around I dropped my hands and my giant smile but she saw what I was doing and giggled. We walked over to a table outside a café and talked about Batman for a bit until we heard screams coming from the school and everybody bolting up the street my best friend Jerome was at the front of the students with blood all over him he then grabbed me and Jennifer and he told us to run for it. After 2 minutes of running I looked behind and most of the students were pale and when a kid tripped the pale ones started biting him that's when my eyes widened in terror and I realized that the pale kids were zombies I ran even faster than before and then I saw Jennifer slowing down so I picked her up and ran as faster Jerome shouted to turn right I did what he said and turned right he then pointed to his house he sprinted at the gate leading to his back yard he kicked it open I ran inside with Jennifer still in my arms Jerome closed the gate and locked it he then let us into his house me and him locked all the doors and the windows we also barricaded them with desks and you know that stuff you would usually have in your house.

Jerome then went into the shower to wash all of the blood off of him. After she finished regaining her breath she yelled at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! ME AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING DOWN AND A FUCKING MOB OF PEOPLE ARE RUNNING UP THE AND JEROME COVERED IN BLOOD GRABS US AND THEN WHILE RUNNING YOU PICK ME UP LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO DIE THEN WE RUSH INTO JEROME'S HOUSE AND YOU GUYS JUST BARRICADE THE HOUSE FOR NO FUCKING REASON WHAT IS GOING ON VAN WHAT IS GOING ON!" She was obviously pissed cause when she was done she was right in my face a little closer and we would be kissing which would be awesome but you know it's a fucking zombie apocalypse.

"Jennifer those things outside are zombies and I did save your life and when Jerome gets out of the shower we should thank him because if he didn't warn us we would be zombie food" I said in my calm voice. When I was done she sat down and I saw her tearing up I kneeled down and hugged her and she let her tears out and hugged me back I told her everything was going to be ok you would think that this is my dream but really I couldn't bare seeing her like this. After five minutes Jerome came back out clean as a bar of soap he was wearing a black undershirt he was wearing a red and white vest jacket thingy and long white cargo pants and red and black Nike Air maxes. He wait! I forgot to tell you what he looked like well he had dark skin black hair and black eyes and his hair was in dreads ok now that we have that out of the way let's get back to the story.

"Ok guys I realized in the shower we need weapons and that being said I have a sword in my basement and some of my dad's guns so let's go" me and Jennifer followed him to the basement he turned the light on and in the corner there was Jerome's sword he pulled it out and it was awesome the hilt was black and red and the blade was black also he smiled and put it back into the red holster he then had the sword on his back he clicked the front strap so it would stay on there.

"Hey guys I found the guns" Jennifer beamed as she pulled a big green duffle bag up onto the table I unzipped it and I saw a bunch of guns I grabbed the AK-47 and the desert eagle or as I like to call it the deagle Jerome grabbed SPAS-12 and a silver berretta Jennifer grabbed a suppressed Uzi and a glock I also some l saw like a silver piece of dynamite.

"Hey Jerome what the hell is this?" I looked at his confusingly.

"Oh that's a pipe bomb I made it a couple months ago in fact just for this situation" I smiled because I knew it was a part of his zombie plan.

"Ah this is a part of your zombie plan isn't it?" I said giving him a smile.

"Hell yeah it is!" he yelled we then high fived and laughed a bit Jennifer tapped my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder and she gave a look that said 'are you fucking serious'. I then heard a breaking sound upstairs the zombies must have broken in.

"Ok they broke in what do we do now?" Jennifer worried while looking up.

"I know what to do…LETS'S FUCK EM UP!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I could tell cause all of the zombies ran into the basement we had our fingers on the triggers of our guns ready for anything that came at us or at least that's what we thought until we encountered a monster like nothing we could ever imagine.


	2. A New Face

We had our guns ready when those undead fucks ran down the stairs so I had the idea to just pull the trigger and say 'aaaaaggghhhh!' for five minutes but I forgot that I had to reload my gun so yeah that happened and there was so many zombies, I mean they came down faster than we could kill them. They kept getting closer and as if it was bad enough Jennifer and Jerome had to reload at the same time.

After a couple minutes of blasting zombies they stopped coming that's when I realized that we were against the wall and already we were almost out of ammo and there was no more guns in the bag so we just had to make do with what we had.

"Ok what do we do now" Jennifer asked.

"We could get to Van's place I mean I have a drivers licence" Jerome said ending with his smug smile.

"Ok but watch out there may still be some zombies outside" I said. We walked up the stairs with me leading when I saw the upstairs I almost vomited. It smelled like someone took a shit on a corpse so I pulled my bloody shirt up to my nose to block out the smell. We walked through the blood and the putrid smell to Jerome's car, it was a Nissan GTR R34 (A/N: the car that Brian drives at the start of 2 fast 2 furious).

After 20 minutes of driving we got to my apartment building. I got my key out and opened the door and let Jerome and Jennifer in as soon as I got in I opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold Mountain Dew and just before I could even pop the lid Jerome swiped it out of my hands then I realized that I have a Dr Pepper in my bag so I walked to my bag and opened it then grabbed it and popped the lid and drank it, it was so perfect it tasted like heaven. After I finished my drink I went into my storage room you see this was an extra room that I had because I lived by myself I am an only child my parents died last year in a car crash none of them had any brothers or sisters my grandparents were dead and I didn't want to be in a foster home so I got a fake ID and moved in here as far as the people who own this place know I'm 19 and to convince them I grew a beard for a bit I don't have it anymore cause it was a little irritating. So I went into my storage room and got my gun box opened it and pulled out some AK mags I then called Jennifer and Jerome to get some ammo unfortunately for Jerome I didn't have any SPAS ammo so he grabbed my AK-74u and loaded up the mags for it.

"Ok it's time we barricaded all entrances to the apartment" I said in my commander voice.

"So the door?" Jennifer said with that what the fuck face she gives sometimes. The reason the door is the only entrance is because I live on the second floor of a three story building. So we boarded up the door with some pieces of wood I had in my storage room and some parts from a second desk I had in my storage room.

"Hey wait how are we going to get for food?" Jennifer asked us, that's when I was snapped.

"OH ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME AFTER ALL OF THIS RUNNING FROM A HUNDRED FUCKING ZOMBIES AND SHOOTING THEM IN A BASEMENT WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING STARV BECAUSE I WAS SO STUPID THAT I NAILED A SHIT TON OF WOODEN SHIT ONTO MY FUCKING FRONT DOOR WHICH IS THE ONLY WAY IN AND OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE UGH! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" I was so pissed that I punched a hole in the wall.

"Wow Van there is a window in your room isn't there. We can just climb out of that with a rope and have one guy stay here when the two that went out come back that one person just lower the rope for the other two" Jennifer said finishing with her amazingly cute smile.

"Hey wait Jennifer this is the first time you've been to Van's house how do you know he has a window in his room" Jerome asked with a little grin on his face Jennifer looked a little embarrassed and I realized that she was the girl. The girl is this girl that went home with me at a party earlier in the year and I couldn't remember because I was drunk and I know I went home with someone because some dude at the party said that he saw me with a chick and she was getting into a cab with me so yeah. And when I realized that I couldn't help but smile.

"Really Jerome that's what you got from that?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Ok but seriously that is a good plan so Jerome get your guns and your sword we're going shopping, hey Jennifer if you're in trouble call using this walkie talkie" I handed her the walkie talkie and there was that moment where she gazed into my eyes put her hand around my head and she was leaning in to kiss me and I leaned in too and just then Jerome rushed in so we did what any teenager would do in this situation we turned the other way and pretend that it never happened.

"Ok… so I got the rope now Van let's go" he said with a smirk on his face. We all went into my room and I tied the rope around my waist and jumped out the window and Jennifer lowered me down when I got to the bottom I untied myself and Jennifer tied the rope around Jerome's waist and I'll admit it I got a little jealous. Now when I did it I slowly walked down the side of the building but Jerome he just jumped and dangled there and let her lower him but Jennifer wasn't that strong and she let go fortunately for Jerome Jennifer tied the rope around the door knob so he didn't die but he was winded. I untied Jerome and we went to the local Wal Mart to get some food and drinks.

"Hey Van what was that little moment when I walked in with the rope?" he said with that fucking smug smile he had been giving me and Jennifer since that moment.

"That is none of your fucking business buddy" I said poking him with the barrel of my AK.

"Yes it is dude I'm like your brother and I know you love her so I wanna help you out man" he said with his real happy smile not his I'm secretly laughing at you in my head smile.

"Yeah but I'm doing alright I mean she is the girl" I said wit MY smug smile.

"Oh you fucking stud" He said with that smug smile and I swear to god if he does that one more time I am going to feed him to the zombies. We reached the Wal Mart and opened the door and we were on high alert. We slit up to cover more ground and I know what you're thinking and it actually worked out though on the way I had to kill a couple zombies. When my bag was full I turned back so I could meet up with Jerome but I heard a scream and gunshots so I ran to where he went I sprinted and I called him on the walkie talkie and he was fucking terrified.

"Dude there is this fucking king Kong zombie looking motherfucka chasing me and it won't die even though I shot that shit in the face" he was fucking pissing himself so I sprinted toward him and I saw him running fucking screaming and I told him.

"There's nothing behind you idiot" I spoke too soon cause I saw a fucking monster it was like a zombie hulk and I wasted a hole magazine on this fucker after that it still was standing so I fucking sprinted again and Jerome was waiting right at the door for me but fuck that door I ran through a window Jerome was right behind me but so was the fucking zombie hulk it busted through not just the glass but also some of the building and it made a loud noise I knew cause I was there and forty zombies were running at us. I decided that, that the zombie hulk was gonna tear the apartment apart so I distracted it and lead it away. It felt like I was running for ever I was so tired so I hid in a seven eleven when it wasn't looking and it worked it didn't see me for now. I took out my walkie talkie and radioed Jennifer.

"Jennifer I think I'm going to die so I just wanna tell you that I have loved you for four years and I still do so if I survive which is very unlikely will you be my girlfriend" I whispered well kinda the zombie hulk heard so I backed up it roared then ran at me then I realized this was a gas station so I aimed at the gas pumps and fired and there was a giant explosion which sent me flying into the back wall and it fucking hurt and so did my ears. I looked to see if it was still alive and it was all fucked up but I realized that that would attracted every zombie in L.A so I ran for it right back to the apartment though I was still a bit winded but if I was to see Jennifer ever again I would have to survive this. When I got back to the apartment there was the forty zombies following Jerome so I aimed and fucked up thirty of them but unfortunately there was ten left so I pulled out my deagle and shot those undead fucks right between the eyes Jennifer then lowered the rope I climbed it. Jennifer was so happy to see me that she kissed me and was crying with joy.

"Van I'm so glad you're alive!" she was so overjoyed she was hugging me so hard that I couldn't breathe. Jerome also ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey dude it's so awesome that you're alive and guess who I found while running" he lead me to the living room and I saw one of my best friends Wyatt Wong was sitting on my coach.


	3. Is This Really The End

Wyatt my second best friend. He had black eyes and black hair. He was wearing a camo jacket with a red undershirt with Bart Simpson on a skateboard. He was also wearing brown cargo pants. He hugged me and I hugged him back because he was like my second brother other than Jerome.

"Hey Van it is so good to see you I thought you were dead" Wyatt said with his great smile. Hey I know that sounded really gay but dude it actually great hell it was so good nearly every girl in school loves that smile that's why most girls know me because I'm the friend of one of the best looking guys in the school. Ok now back to the story.

"Dude I thought you were dead, how did you survive?" I said almost yelling in excitement.

"Well when the zombies came in to the school I ran and hid with Emma and we had a great make out session hehe. So we hid until there was like two zombies so then I bashed those zombies' heads in with a brick, then me and Emma ran out of the school then she took me to her car that's when we escaped. Then we went to get fuel because she forgot to fill it up this morning so while I was filling up the gas she was killed by a zombie then I put my foot to the peddle and got the fuck out of there! Then while I was driving I saw Jerome running from like forty zombies so I let him in my car and drove him here and now here we are that's my story" he ended with a nod. Oh yeah just telling you Emma was Wyatt's girlfriend and she was so hot almost as hot as Jennifer so yeah Emma was the second hottest girl at our school yeah that's right *wink*.

"Well we just finished our food run and this is like a months' worth of food in our bags plus some food I already have so each month we take the car out for a food run and next month it is you and Jennifer then me and Jennifer then you and Jerome then me and you then Jerome and Jennifer and so and so on we all got dat" I said in my cowboy/gangster voice. Oh yeah just to make sure you guys get this Jennifer likes guys that are taller than her and Wyatt is small he is like 5'10 and Jerome is about the same size as me but I'm better looking oh and I'm taller than Jennifer she is 5'11 and I'm 6'1 so yeah just making sure you guys understand so it is not a possibility that either Jerome or Wyatt can steal her so don't get any fucking ideas. Now back to the story I keep getting side tracked.

2 Years Later…

"On this glorious day we join Van Trinity and Jennifer Hood in holy matrimony. Will the best man hand the rings to both of them because everybody else is dead" Wyatt said with a grin. Jerome then handed the ring to me and I put it on Jennifer's beautiful hand. She looked so beautiful in her white dress and on this day I have never been happier. Jerome then handed the other ring to Jennifer and she put it on my hand.

"Ok bro you may now kiss the bride" I grabbed Jennifer's waist and swung her down to waist level and I kissed her, then Jerome took a couple of pictures.

"Ok now let's go I think those fuckers are breaking in" he then pulled out his AK 74u and Wyatt pulled out his berretta. Heh never seen a priest hold a gun, except that one time.

1 year after that…

"Come on Jennifer push, push and WILL YOU STOP SQUEEZING MY HAND IT FUCKING HURTS" Jennifer then pushed the baby out of her oh fuck it I don't have to explain that and if you don't know what I mean you should not be reading this story.

"And… it's a boy what are you guys going to name him?" Jerome asked with a smile on his face.

"Jason definitely Jason" I said in confidence.

"Dude I was asking Jennifer" he said looking at me with the corner of his eye.

"Jason definitely Jason" she panted we then high fived. Just then Wyatt and Debby Ryan show up. That's right Debby Ryan if you don't know who that is you probably are a guy. Debby Ryan is an actress who played Bailey in Suite Life on Deck that's probably the only thing guys have ever seen on Disney channel. Yeah so Debby Ryan with a rifle now I've seen everything I've even seen Obama play soccer with a robot. So yeah they run in and.

"We need to go now the zombies have broken through the barricade!" Debby screamed. So I lifted Jennifer up and put her in a wheel chair. We then ran out or in Jennifer's case wheeled out of the hospital and into the truck oh yeah and we have a truck now, it is filled with guns, ammo and food and drove off with the new addition to our family.

And 8 years after that… ugh I am getting bored.

"Hey Wyatt how are you, Debby and Sarah?" I asked oh yeah and I am like 29 now.

"They are great how's Jason doing alright has he killed any zombies yet?" he asked ending with a little laugh.

"Oh yeah we went out hunting on Sunday man it's hard to believe there were so many now they're just a nuisance"

"Yeah yesterday I saw a hunter on my lawn so I got my shotgun and fucked him up" I then saw Jerome walk in with his M16 I greeted him with a handshake.

"Finally you show your face, man I haven't seen you in a month" he scowled at me and breathed out.

"Yeah that's because you and Dr fuck face here have wives and children you don't have any time for me anymore now I'm the single guy your children call uncle Jerome" I could tell he was bummed so I patted him on the back and said.

"Dude you will find someone and you will have kids with them then we're gonna be pissed that all you do is fuck your wife all day" I then had a little chuckle and we drank our beers. The End.

NOT! What you think I would end it so early yeah everything after 2 years later is bullshit except the bit about me seeing Obama play soccer with a robot oh yeah and Debby Ryan is gonna show up sometime but the question is when? So what is gonna happen so when I write the next chapter read that shit! See ya.


	4. Another Arrival

Ok we're going from when after Wyatt tells his story and I say we have months' worth of food just making sure you guys know where we are in the story. So without further a due which I think is old English for no bullshit here is Chapter 4.

2 Months Later…for real this time…

I woke up with my plain white shirt on and my blue and white camo pants on with Jennifer in my arms. Now the month was December so it was winter so it was fucking cold so I put my blue socks on and my maroon and black jacket and I walked out of my room. I went into the living room and saw Wyatt snoring on the couch I mean the guy is good looking when he is awake but when he's asleep he looks like a troll. I went to the coffee machine and turned it on. After a couple of minutes Jerome woke up and he wanted a cup so I told him politely to fuck off.

"Wow Wyatt is fast asleep I mean the coffee machine is so loud, hey wait I got an idea" I whispered to Jerome. I went into my bathroom and got shaving cream and went back into the living room and I opened the couch zipper and pulled out a feather.

"Hey dude hold out his hand" I whispered trying not to laugh I pushed the top and out came the shaving cream in his hand I then tickled his nose with the feather he pulled the shaving cream hand smeared it on his face but he was still asleep me and Jerome just couldn't hold it in any longer we burst out laughing it wakes up Jennifer but Wyatt is still asleep.

"What's going on out here" Jennifer came out with my AK and me and Jerome keeled over laughing I mean we were on the floor. Two minutes later we stopped laughing and got our coffee and I cooked up some bacon and eggs then Wyatt woke up and he was pissed.

"Hey Jerome what is this shaving cream doing on my face?" scowled at Jerome.

"Actually dude it was my idea and I did it he just laughed" I snickered he gave me the evil eye for the rest of the day. At 2:30 that's when we go for a food run and right now it is 2:24 so me and Jennifer where getting ready for the journey, now it was snowing so we had to put warm clothes on I put on a black and yellow bubble vest thing. And I left my camo pants on and I put my now green and red New Balance shoes oh yeah and I put a second pair of socks on.

"Hey Van it's time for the food run you ready?" she said raising her eyebrow and then giving me her sexy smile. Oh yeah that's right you just saw what I wrote there didn't you yeah but that's another story for another day. I grabbed my AK and my deagle and we got the rope and chucked it out my window then me and Jennifer rappelled down.

"Ok let's go" I said as Jennifer got down to the bottom. We had to walk because while we were chilling in the apartment a Charger came and fucked up the car so that's why we have to walk.

"Van right now is the only private moment we have together" her eyebrow went up again.

"So…what are you getting at?" I said in confusion.

"I'd rather show you…" there was that sexy smile hehe I think I'm gonna like this part. She took me into a house and she checked all the rooms. When she was done she pulled me into the bedroom and then we started kissing then she pushed me onto the bed and she joined me and we started kissing again then there was a scream. Fucking cock block. It was a girl we got up and rushed outside and it was Debby Ryan? What the fuck .With a hunchback motherfucker on her head, while I was standing there thinking how did Debby Ryan get through a zombie apocalypse Jennifer ran and shot down the thing on her head that's when I snapped out of my haze and ran towards her.

"Hey are you ok, I'm Van and this is Jennifer" I asked her and she hugged me even though I didn't do anything.

"Thank you for saving me, please do you guys have any place that's safe?" she was crying obviously she had been through a lot.

"Wait we need to check you for bites, Van step away from her I don't want you feeling her up" she scowled at me, what the fuck what did I do. Jennifer was done with her search and Debby had no bites.

"Ok I'll take you to my apartment' I put my arm around her and started to walk but Jennifer stopped me.

"Actually I'll take her you take my bag and you get the food ok, ok" before I could say anything Jennifer chucked her bag at me and started walking fast back to the apartment. Why was Jennifer so angry at me what did I do? I got to the Wall Mart and went to Kmart Target and KFC and McDonalds to get the food and drinks. When the bags where full I felt like a pack mule. It was a long walk home especially with this shit on my back and I might encounter some special infected like that zombie hulk but for short we call em Tanks. I was almost home I was so close like one left turn and I would be there, I went to turn left but I heard a snarl and I looked over to the noise and when I saw what was there I almost shit myself. It was a hunter one of the most deadly special infected and unluckily for me it looked hungry. My breath picked up and my eyes widened I was terrified these things were fucking animals.

The hunter then jumped and I moved out of the way and dropped the bags and pulled out my AK but before I could shoot it pounced on me before it could rip my abdomen open I kicked it off, I tried shooting it but it was too fast, The Hunter tackled me again and knocked the AK out of my hands it pinned me down and it did it's weird screech but I flipped it off of me and I pulled out my deagle and shot it in the shoulder but it was still moving and it hit my deagle away and started swinging with its claws so I upper cutter it which really didn't do anything except make it angrier it jumped at me again but I dodged and grabbed it by the arms and swung it round and round and I threw it hard against the concrete and then I pulled out my hunting knife and this time I wasn't gonna let this one get hit away. The Hunter got up again it screeched again then I realized that a bunch of zombies were standing in a circle around me and The Hunter and they were scared of The Hunter, it was like the alpha male. It then pounced at me and I dodged it again then when it landed it realized that I slashed its stomach and it got angrier but when I jumped again it was a little slow, when it jumped for the like fifth time I stabbed it in its face. The zombies in around in the circle ran at me so I ran for my AK one almost beat me to it but I stabbed it in the face and got the AK and killed ten but there was still four left so I pulled the knife out of the dead zombie and charged the four zombies and I kicked three down as I stabbed one in the neck when I went to pull the knife out of its neck it almost bit me so I stomped its face and pulled the knife out I then went to face the other three when they ran at me I threw the knife and hit the middle zombie right between the eyes but there was still two so I turned around and ran for my deagle I picked it up and crouched down on my knees and with two shots those things were history I looked up to yell at my friends to throw down the rope but when I looked up they were just watching and I got so fucking pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WERE YOU GUYS WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME!" they started snickering except Debby she was just staring at me it was actually weird.

"Oh you guys are assholes" I gave them the evil eye as they threw down the rope. I climbed up the rope and as soon as I got up I took Jennifer into the bathroom to talk.

"Why did you leave me out there to die and why have you been giving me the fuck you face to me ever since we met… Debby… you're jealous that's it!"

"No, no, no I am not jealous so fuck you I'm going back out there!"

"Nope we are talking about this why are you? so angry at me?" after I said that there was a long silence then she opened her mouth.

"Ok maybe I am jealous but I wouldn't be if you hadn't been all hero like to her, like hey I'm Van I'm hot and I'm totally flirting with you now"

"Hey! I said I love you and that isn't any shit I love you and don't think otherwise 'cause I'm not like Wyatt flirting with every hot girl he sees. I'm not like that you should know that" she smiled and kissed me and we made up and we went out into the living room to join the others.

Unknown to Van a secret admirer is watching him but who is it? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z dadadadadadadada dunnna nuna duna. Ha-ha just kidding but seriously read the next chapter bye.


	5. Gone!

Van's Story

So where were we last time… oh yeah so it was December 25th or you know it as CHRISTMAS! YEAH!

So I woke up expecting Jennifer to be in my arms but she wasn't there well she could be making coffee. Wait that would mean that the coffee machine would be on but I don't hear the screeching sound of it trying to squirt out the hot coffee but she might be making breakfast yeah that's it. So I looked outside typical cloudy day and I knew it would be a shity day. So I got out of bed and headed for my drawer to pick out my outfit for today and because it was a special day I would pick out my tattered brown Washington shirt it was still stained with blood from that first day of the infection I smiled remembering that day when me and Jennifer finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. I took off my plain short sleeve white shirt and but on my Washington one and then I took out my navy blue tracksuit pants with the white stripes going down the sides and I put on my white and grey socks and my red and black sneakers and I did up the laces and I grabbed my black Globe hoodie also stained with blood from that first day.

Then I grabbed my deagle and walked outside my room and into the living room where Wyatt was on the couch snoring like normal but Jennifer wasn't in the kitchen or near the Christmas tree I know what you're thinking why put up a Christmas tree in a zombie apocalypse well why not, there is no reason to not have Christmas you stay with the people you love and exchange gifts oh yeah and this time it isn't food or weapons just fun play things. So Jennifer wasn't there but Debby was in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon. She had a white jumper on and long black tracksuit pants and lipstick? who is she going to look pretty for? The zombies? Wyatt? Well they're basically the same thing when Wyatt is interested in a woman.

"Hey Debby have you seen Jennifer?" I asked her.

"What she isn't in your room?" she looked at me confused.

"Yeah that's why I asked you, so you haven't seen her?"

"Yeah that's why I asked you" she said with a smirk on her face I looked at her with my, you clever dick face and she continued to make pancakes. And then I walked off to the bathroom and looked in to see if Jennifer was in the shower but she wasn't there.

Then I looked in the storage room where Jerome slept and she wasn't there either then I realised my bedroom window was open my eyes widened and I ran into my room and I saw the rope dangling down I screamed. "EVERYONE GET UP NOW!" and Debby, Jerome and Wyatt ran into the room.

"Van what's up?" Debby asked.

"JENNIFER'S GONE!" I screamed and I was pacing around frantically and I thought I was going to cry.

"WHAT! We need to get her like right NOW!" Wyatt said grabbing his silenced SMG and Jerome grabbed his M16 from his room And Debby got her Shotgun and I tightened my hand grip and was going for my AK but Debby stopped me.

"Van we will handle this you need to stay here and guard the place and you need time to calm down she will be alright" I breathed out and sat down on my bed and Debby got on the rope and slid down and shot two zombies Wyatt followed and Jerome stopped and crouched to tell me something.

"Hey I will get her back here even if I have to die" he said tearing up then he stood up but I put my hand on his chest.

"Don't die I don't want to lose my brother" he smiled and nodded he then climbed out the window and rappelled down. Now all I have to do is wait and see. (End Story)

Jerome's Story

We walked up and down the street of L.A looking for a sign of Jennifer we walked for about 45 minutes until I found Jennifer's heart necklace Van gave to her one month after they were together. It was in a dead zombie's hand I got a little worried. Then I heard crying so I walked into a house where the crying was coming from, maybe it was Jennifer maybe it was another survivor that was hurt.

There was a girl on the corner it wasn't Jennifer she was half naked so instinctually Wyatt shuffled over to her he was right behind her.

"Hey are you alright" he whispered the girl turned around screaming and she slashed Wyatt's shirt and ran towards me and Debby so we shot her up putting every round we could in this zombie bitch then Wyatt started shooting and she dropped down dead well double dead.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Wyatt screamed me and Debby shushed him because you know zombies would hear us and come right towards us then we would be fucked.

Debby looked at his wound and she said it wasn't severe so we pushed on. We walked through houses and apartment buildings.

"Hey what should we call those things that do that you know cry and lead you to them then fuck your day up" Wyatt asked.

"Well she had claws so a clawer?" I said a little weirdly.

"Well it screamed like a bitch so let's call it a witch" Debby said jokingly.

"Wow that's actually good I vote for that name" Wyatt said smiling back at Debby.

"Yeah ok so it's decided we will call those things witches" I said in confidence don't know why but I did it and I can't undo it so we pushed on hoping to find some trace of Jennifer.

Then after about another 40 minutes of walking we heard gunshots and screaming coming from the Wal Mart where we usually get out food from. So we ran towards the market and we heard crying again.

"I swear if it is one of those bitches again I am fucking OUT OF HERE!" we shushed him again and walked towards the crying oh god if it was another one of things again then we are fucked but when we got to the source of the crying it was a girl a real girl not a zombie she had light dark skin black hair and a couple streaks of red in it. She was wearing a black hoodie and white skinny jeans also white and blue sneakers and she was crying over a girl with red hair and… oh shit it was Jennifer. (End Story)

Oh shit ok I admit that was a little heart breaking for me too and I won't finish this chapter off with a joke or a witty remark because this is just such a fucked up chapter so let's see what happens next let's hope that Van… oh fuck it he's going to fucking kill himself over this shit let's hope he doesn't and what will happen with Jerome and who is this new girl and why is she crying over Jennifer's death find out in the next chapter.


	6. She Has a Sister!

**Van's P.O.V **

I hope she was all right I mean there are zombies out there and Tanks and hunters. Fuck why did I let them leave without me they're probably going to die I mean they're good but they aren't good enough to survive out there for hours like they have been gone for 2 hours and haven't come back, god they're probably dead. Fuck this I'm going out to get them that's when I went into my room grabbed my AK and went to my bedroom window and wait WHAT! Where's the rope. I searched for it for 10 minutes but I couldn't find it they must have taken the rope with them so I couldn't go after them.

I have been waiting for another half an hour but they still haven't come back and… what was that noise. I walked to the source of the noise it was something trying to get in, I raised my gun to eye level and prepared for whatever is behind that door. Finally it busted through and it was a charger and shit it was fast I could only get a couple shots in before I had to move out of the way, it ran right past me and slammed into the wall it turned to face me but its arm was stuck so it kept trying to yank it out so I took my chance aimed my AK and fired the rest of my clip and when the clip ran out of bullets the charger was dead…again but the I realised that the door was open to the world of horrors so I ran into all the rooms grabbed so bags stuffed some clothes into them and then I ran into the kitchen opened the fridge and swept everything in it into one bag I closed it and ran to the cupboard and grabbed everything with both arms and chucked it into the bag I zipped it up and left with three bags on my back and an AK in hand. (End P.O.V)

**Debby P.O.V **

Who is this girl why is she here next to the other girl and why is she crying is she another witch I decided to go and talk to her. Wait why is Jerome crying but to the matter at hand I kept walking to her until I was right behind her.

"Hello?" I said to the crying girl and almost immediately she jumped up and pulled out her pistol I saw her face it was wet with tears, she also looked scared and angry.

"Hey we are not going to hurt you we're friends just calm down" I said quietly as I put my gun down. When it was on the floor the girl lowered her gun.

"Ok now have you seen a girl with red hair and light dark skin, her name is Jennifer?" I asked the girl but when I asked she buried her face in her hands she then extended her arm and pointed to the dead girl…No, no this can't be that can't be her OH GOD IT'S HER NO,NO JENNIFER! I broke down into tears and dropped down onto my knees my hands covered my eyes but it still didn't stop the tears from pouring down my face. (End P.O.V).

**Van P.O.V **

Oh shit there's so many fucking zombies like seriously now I get how so many people infected wait there's a room over there it looks safe. So I ran to it I opened it and locked it by putting a metal pole on it I then turned on the light and looked around I saw a couple boxes of protein bars, cereal and crackers and I saw a silver piece of dynamite or something? But there was still more food and drinks in the fridge there I opened it and I saw three cans of Pepsi, one bottle of Coke and a six Mountain Dews there was also four Sprites and nine plastic bottles of water. It looks like this place is stocked well huh there's an upstairs I walked up the stairs and checked every room to see if there's any zombies but I found nothing but a striped down bed and a bloody shirt so I went back down stairs and saw so much writing on the wall and I saw something about not going near a grey crying girl. (End P.O.V).

**Jerome P.O.V **

I walked up to Debby as she knelt crying and I tried to calm her down while Wyatt left wide eyed and walking slowing till he reached the fridge where they kept the liquor and he smashed the glass and grabbed a six pack of beer and he opened one and slugged it in a couple of seconds and he did that over and over til all six cans were on the ground completely empty. And when he was done he sat down pulled his knees close and started crying, it's how he has dealt with loss when his brother was killed he did the exact same thing and got arrested. And what the fuck is Van going to do when he finds out he loved her more than any of us. But who was this girl and who did this to Jennifer and why was she crying over her.

"Hey what's your name?" I whispered to the girl.

"My *sniff* name is Kayla" she said struggling to breath.

"Ok what I need you to do is to breathe Kayla so how do you know Jennifer?" it took a little while but she started to control her breathing.

"She's my sister" what the fuck I didn't know Jennifer had a sister.

"Ok now Kayla what happened here how did she…uh die?" I asked her then she started to tell her story. (End P.O.V).

**Kayla's Story **

_Day 1_

_I was talking to my friends Michelle and Rachel when we heard a scream then everyone was running we then saw something jump really high and then it landed on someone then it started biting that person. We ran it was so fucked up, we ran into the school farm and locked ourselves in there and we found Andy and Steve inside. Andy had brunette hair and pale white skin he also had brown eyes and was wearing a grey jumper, on it was a musical note and beside it, it said in black __**musical**__ and in red it said __**autopsy**__ also plain grey long pants. While Steve had naturally tanned skin black hair and a beard, he also had black eyes and a plain black T-shirt and brown short pants .They had pickaxes and they pushed us away from the gate and then we ran to the other side while Andy and Steve closed and locked the gates behind us we eventually got to the last gate and Michelle opened it and ran into that part of the farm with Rachel following her but before I could run in Steve grabbed me and pulled me back he then closed the gate and locked it. _

"_What the fuck Steve we need to get out of here!" I screamed at him he then pointed to where Michelle and Rachel ran and they were getting eaten alive by those things that's when I fainted. _

_When I woke up I was surrounded by chickens while Steve and Andy crouched with their pickaxes ready to kill anything.  
"Hey Steve what's going on?" I whispered to him he turned to me and said. _

"_What the hell do you think is going on it's a zombie apocalypse" he turned his attention back to the door of the chicken pen. We waited there until it was 10:00 when the zombies left or died from being on the barbed wire for so long that's when Steve opened the pen door then he and Andy killed the last four zombies in the farm we then harvested all the crops and went back to the chicken pen. _

"_So what do we do now?" I asked the boys. _

"_Well we can have dinner then we get one person to be a look out if any zombies come this way and we will rotate every two and a half hours" Steve said finishing with a smug smile on his face. _

"_Wow that's a really good plan how'd you come up with it?" _

"_I watch a lot of zombie movies" he responded with that smug smile still on his face. _

"_Wait who's going to watch first?" Andy asked. _

"_You" Steve said as he took a bite out of his radish._

"_Why?" Andy asked Steve then turned to Andy._

"_Because fuck it" he said. _

"_Isn't that Van's line?" Andy said with a smile on his face. _

"_Yeah well it's a good response now I'm going to sleep" after he said that Steve got up and walked a couple steps then he laid down and closed his eyes and I decided to do the same and I leant against the cage and closed my eyes. _

_Day 2 _

"_Wake up sleepy head". It was still dark and I could barely see Steve and then I asked him what the time was and he said it was 5:02. _

"_Hey I thought that we were supposed to switch at 3:00?" _

"_Well I wasn't that sleepy and you looked like an angel when you were sleeping" he said with a little laugh at the end. _

"_Yeah like you can see me while it's pitch black, also that's kind of creepy you looking at me while I sleep" I responded with a smile on my face. _

"_Are you smiling I don't know cause I can't see you?" "Ok I'm smiling a bit" _

"_If only I could see your smile" _

"_Seriously dude stop with the cheesy pickup lines they're getting old" but before he could respond there was a zombie outside I could just see it because of the moon light it must have heard us talking. Steve got up and drove the sharp bit of his pickaxe into the zombie's skull then pulled it out and walked back over and sat down on the dirt. After that me and him talked for hours until the sun started to come up that's when we decided to leave, so we woke Andy up and unlocked the cage then we went down to the shed and got some bolt cutters to cut the wires on the fence and then we went onto the oval and ran for the bus bay. We found a bus that had an undead driver at the wheel so Andy took him out and drove us off into the world of the dead. _

_After hours of driving we finally found a military outpost and we settled there until…I'll tell you later. (End Story) _

**Jerome P.O.V **

"Ok now let's go we have a place that's safe and there we can talk about what happened so let's go guys" I stood up and started walking but neither Debby or Wyatt got up, Wyatt was still drinking beer and Debby was still crying so I laid down on the floor and drifted off really quickly. (End P.O.V)

So what will happen to Jerome and the others and where is Van and what will he do when he hears what happened to Jennifer find out in the next chapter of Survivors from the Horde, thanks for reading.


	7. Dealing With It

**Van's Story **

This place is awesome I wish everyone else was here wait I can talk to them using the walkie talkie so I pulled out the walkie talkie pressed the button on the side and started talking into it.

"Hey guys are you there... guys come in…"

"_Hey Van this is *sniff* Debby_" great they responded but why is Debby snivelling.

"Hey Debby have you found Jennifer?" I asked.

"_Yes we have but Van there's something you should know_ _it's uh… god I'm sorry but we were too late" she was tearing up what happened. _

"Ok Debby breathe now what happened?"

"_Jennifer is dead now please ju…" _how could this happen I can't breathe I, I…FUCK! In my rage I punched a hole in the wall as I cried for my sweet, sweet Jennifer. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even see why could I save her why couldn't I have helped her why, why the fuck did this happen who did this to her WHO! That's when I gave up and I sat down pulled my knees close to my body and waited for death. (End Story)

**Wyatt's Story **

Van I'm sorry I let you down you too Jennifer I'm sorry that I got there too late please forgive me please.

"Hey Wyatt we need to go I hear zombies outside and fucking Jerome is asleep now snap out of it and let's go!" Debby yelled as she pulled me up from my sorrow. She then kicked the sleeping Jerome in the face and he woke up immediately he yelled fuck and got up, Debby quickly explained the situation and Jerome got his M16 he then helped Kayla up on her feet then we started to move. We ran out of the Wal Mart with 13 zombies outside and all of them ran towards us as soon as we got out and they were screaming like someone had ripped their tongues out and put a razor blade in their throats so I shut them up with my SMG while I took out about 6 of them Debby blew 1 of their heads off and got another right in the stomach, Kayla shot 3 in the face with her pistol and Jerome finished off the other 2 but before we knew it 20 others converged on our position so I sprayed with my SMG and ran off grabbing Debby and dragging her along with me leaving Jerome and Veronica behind to fend for themselves I knew it was a dick move but what else was I going to do. After running for 5 minutes I found a 7 11 we rested in there for a while.

"What was that you left Jerome and Kayla behind why?" Debby growled at me.

"Because we needed to get out of there and I had no time to grab Jerome or Kayla besides they can handle themselves let's just go back to the apartment and we'll tell Van what happened to Jennifer" I threw back at her.

"Van already knows I told him over the walkie talkie and I don't think he took it so well so I will try and contact him again to let him know we are coming back to the house ok and when we get back we are going to go and find Kayla and Jerome before they get eaten!" and with that she turned away and pulled out her walkie talkie pressed the button and started talking in to it while I sat there and started to contemplate what has happened recently. (End Story)

**Van's Story **

I sat there with my tears until I heard a sound coming from the walkie talkie, it was Debby.

"_Van hello Van if you can hear me Wyatt and I are going back to the apartment so get the rope ready" _My eyes widened as I remembered the apartment was fucked.

"Debby don't go to the apartment a fucking Charger broke in there and well opened it up to the world so I left you got that" I responded quickly.

"_What oh shit! Wait where are you now? She shot back at me. _

"I went into an abandoned apartment about six miles South-West of the apartment"

"_Ok we'll be there" _Debby said as she ended the transmission

**Kayla's Story **

Those fuckers just left us to fend for ourselves next time I see them they're dead but now we need to get the fuck out of here so I fired my pistol at the remaining 13 zombies I got one in the face and another was killed by two shots to the chest. A couple others ran towards me so I stepped back a little and fired my gun but I ran out after shooting one bullet which got one of them in the shoulder so I ran luckily Jerome fucked them up, so then he grabbed me and sprinted into the Wal Mart. Eventually we got to the Sports and Hunting department and took shelter in there, grabbing ammo and other guns then we closed the entrance and went into the back room and there we waited for those things to fuck off so we can get out of here. After waiting 20 minutes we came out of the back room to see if they were still there and sure enough they were still there even got some more than before.

"Jerome what the fuck are we gonna do there's too many out there than we can take out we need back up now!" I whispered to him angrily.

"Wait I'll get my friend to pick us up with my walkie talkie" He said snapping his fingers, he then took out his walkie talkie and radioed this guy. Once he was done I asked him.

"How do you know he can take out all of those zombies?"

"He took down about 20 zombies and a hunter all by himself" this guy seems cool but what's a hunter but more importantly how good looking was this guy.

"Is he hot?" I asked Jerome, his response was him looking at me with wide eyes and an absolute what the fuck face.

"Don't get close to him" he said grimly.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that he recently got out of relationship" he said looking down at the ground with a blank expression.

"How long ago?" I asked.

"As soon as your sister died" my eyes widened in disbelief I didn't know Jen had a boyfriend. Why didn't she tell me when we met up? If he truly loved her then he would be broken as much as I have been.

"Did he love her?" I whispered.

"With all his heart" he responded. After that little talk we stayed in complete silence until we heard gunshots outside.

"Yes! Van's here" as soon as I heard the name anger rose inside me.

"Van… Van Trinity?!"

"Yeah what about him?" Jerome asked.

"I used to date him in Middle school" Jerome was surprised so much he said.

"Oh shit! Really?" I gave him a nod of confirmation. That's when Van opened the door and came in.

"Let's go now!" he barely looked at us before turning around and firing at the zombies with his AK, then Jerome joined in Van then ran off ahead looked to his left and fired one shot getting a zombie right between the eyes killing it instantly then signalling us to follow him. We made a run for the exit but in our way was a Leap Frog (AN: what veronica calls a Hunter) and a Hulk (Another AN: what she calls a Tank). The Hulk roars and pulls a large chunk of cement from the ground and hurls it at us and just as it's about to hit me Van tackles me down to the ground getting me out of harm's way he still doesn't see my face as it's in the ground. After that while still on the ground he leaned up and fired at the Leap Frog wasting a clip on it and killing it in the process he then pulled me up and ran off to put me in a safe place he said.

"Stay here you got it!" he then ran off still not seeing my face because of my long hair covering my face. Van and Jerome started to fire at The Hulk from each side of the hallway confusing it but it grabbed two chunks of cement out of the ground with each hand and threw them at Van and Jerome, while Van was able to dodge it the one that was thrown at Jerome broke apart in mid-air and hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. Van then raised his AK and fired at the mutated monstrosity but only a burst of three bullets came out so he chucked it on the ground and then he reached to his gun holster to pull out a Desert Eagle he then took aim and shot at it then The Hulk started running at him and Van did run out of bullets for his side arm but when he did he put it in his holster and started running at the monster with a machete he had pulled out of his belt and when he was just about to get punched by it then but he dodged it and grasped the machete with his other hand and cut the monsters hand clean off the monster then grasped it's nub and roared out of pain then Van swung his machete to a downwards position and stabbed the wounded monster in the face ending its life. He then turned around and ran towards Jerome and picked him up then he yelled for me to help him but I didn't want him to see my face yet so I grabbed a bandana from the clothing store behind me and wrapped it around my face then I ran to Van and I put his arm around my neck and then we started to walk towards the exit put then we heard a loud noise and it sounded like a horde so we picked up the pace but they were fast so I pulled out my pistol and started firing into the crowd of zombies running towards us and I took a few out before I ran out of bullets but it wasn't that much of an inconvenience because we got to the exit and we slammed the door shut then Van leaned against the door to keep them out. I reloaded and then I and Van waited for the horde to get bored. After 5 minutes we decided to go.

"So where do we go now there's going to be a lot of zombies outside" I interjected.

"Don't worry I have a guy waiting outside with a truck" Van assured. We ran down the concrete steps and right to the door we stood on either side of it with our guns ready to shoot up some zombies, Van gave me a nod of approval to open the door and so I twisted the nob and poked my head out and it was raining but only three zombies so I tucked away my pistol into the backside of my skinny jeans and Van handed me his machete and then I went outside and as soon as I did one of them screeched then ran right at me, I quickly disposed of that one and turned to the one on my right but this one was pretty slow so I sliced it's head off with ease then the last one was fat as fuck looked like it was going to vomit all over me suddenly something came flying out of its mouth all over my face suddenly I couldn't see it was all watery but then I heard a gunshot and I saw(from a very watery vision) that fat fucks face being blown off it must've been Van he then spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Hey dude come around to the gunshot quickly!" he commanded suddenly we heard the noise of a horde coming towards us, I wiped the bile from my face and pulled out my pistol then I saw the horde it was massive looks like there's about a hundred there, me and Van started to fire our guns into the crowd of monsters but we saw we weren't making a dent and by the time we ran out of bullets there was no time to reload, I thought it was the end until a military vehicle came out of nowhere running zombies over and shooting them with the mini gun on top and in a matter of second the horde was annihilated then the doors of the truck opened the driver then yelled.

"Get in!" we picked up Jerome and carried him into the vehicle then Van got in the passenger seat next to the driver and I got into the back. After three minutes of driving I decided to speak up.

"Hey who are you guys?" the driver glanced back and smiled.

"We are the Stone brothers, I'm Lieutenant Riley Stone and the man in the gunner seat is Corporal Terry Stone and next cause you're probably going to ask this we found your friend Van on the radio we met up with him and gave him a ride do have anything else to ask Debby?" wait did he just call me Debby? Who the hell is Debby?

"That's not Debby actually when ya think about it I don't even know your name, what is your name?" well I may as well tell him now. So I unwrapped the bandana around my neck and threw it away then I looked up at Van his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kayla? How did Jerome find you?" he shouted.

"Well here's the story…"

**A couple minutes later…**

"And then you showed up to get us now here we are" I said as I concluded my story. Riley slowed down near an apartment building he then rolled down to an underground car park but the gate was closed so he picked up his walkie talkie and said.

"Ben open the gate we're here" the gate slowly opened as Riley drove in then when he had parked the car the gate closed. We got into elevator and went up to the second floor there Riley introduced me to his other brother Ben before the apocalypse he was a firefighter Ben had short brown hair like Riley he also wore a green shirt that had a lot of blood and muck on it he also wore long brown pants and white sneakers. Riley also had a sister named Felicia she was a part of the L.A.P.D she wore a black tank top she had long black hair she also wore long dark green combat pants and combat boots. Another survivor was a man named John Sierra he had a big build he wore a standard military outfit he also had an AR-15 ready to shoot Riley told me that he was originally his commanding officer when he first joined the army. Riley then got me in the elevator again and took me to the top floor there he blind folded me then took me into a room then he took the blind fold off to reveal an armoury it had assault rifles sniper rifles pistols grenades and even a fucking mini gun.

"We took this stuff from our military outpost in the city well what we could gather before some wanna be bandits tried to ransack our base they blew up the wall protecting the base we killed most of them but two got away well one the other was killed by the horde that destroyed our base so many civilians so many good soldiers…so many friends lost we barely made it out alive this is what we got from it more guns than we can carry ya know eventually we found another military outpost and I found this" Riley then handed me a wallet but it seemed familiar I opened it and I found my driver's licence this was my wallet I looked at him I knew I had to ask him.

"Did you see any of these people" I then got out a picture of me Andy, Steve and a man named Private Denis Holland. He looked at the picture intensely and finally opened his mouth.

"I saw that kid to the right and the soldier on the right" the kid on the right was Andy.

"Were they alive?" he looked at me with sad eyes and said.

"No I'm sorry" then I just couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears and threw my arms around him and he hugged me and continually said 'it's ok' until I fell asleep. (End Story)

Well this was a sad chapter like I said humour fades out and damn shit's getting serious well I will try and post another chapter as soon as I can-Crash


	8. Kayla's Story

**Kayla's P.O.V **

I woke up in a room it was about a medium sized room it had an old T.V in it and a couple movies near it I got up and walked out the door which lead to a slightly bigger room it was a living room it connected with the kitchen I decided to explore this house or whatever it was. I went into the kitchen and found a letter on the counter with my name on it I opened it this is what it said:

"_Dear Kayla. _

_I hope you like the place I took the liberty of stocking your fridge and pantry with food and drinks. Jerome is still injured from his fight with that Tank so he'll be around also again my apologies for your friends and your sister if only we had been there. Van has gone looking for Debby and Wyatt with Terry so they'll be gone for a while and let's hope they don't return alone. If you need anything I'm just down the hall my apartment number is 54. Also there's some new clothes for you in the dresser in your new bedroom they were stuff Felicia used to wear and some stuff she thought would look 'cute' on you so thank her later if you like the stuff ~ Riley" _

I flinched when I saw the letter mention my sister again. I went back into my bed room and opened my dresser I found bundles of clothes in there it looks like someone just threw them in there, oh well fuck it this is a zombie apocalypse not a day spa. I tried on so many clothes that didn't look good on me but then I found one that was awesome and had something close to my heart it was a blue singlet with Captain America's shield on it Jennifer always liked this shirt I guess she found this in a random store but wait there's something on the tag it said 'Jennifer Hood' this was Jennifer's how did Felicia get this never the less I wore it with some red skinny jeans and black boots. I walked out of my apartment door and headed towards apartment number 54 to see Riley, I knocked on the door and he opened up and let me inside it was ok for an apartment in a zombie apocalypse and guess what I saw on his T.V it was an episode of the walking dead and next to it was a bunch of zombie movies like night of the living dead, dawn of the dead and Shaun of the dead.

"Wow watching zombie movies, what are you trying to accomplish?" I jokingly said.

"Well just trying to figure out what to do next I figured if I watch some zombie movies or the walking dead so far the best one is the walking dead I can't stop watching it" I know what he means I watched it for days until I finally finished season 4.

"Heh…so why are you here? You need to talk?" He said as he sat down on his couch.

"Well I want to but I think it'll be best if Jerome was here, is he strong enough to get here on his own?"

"Yeah he's just a bit woozy from that knock to the head other than that he's alright to get here but you're probably gotta ask him for him to actually know so I'll get him you just wait here you can have a poke around and there's some food and water in the fridge if you're hungry I don't mind sharing but that milky way is mine and by the way don't press play on the remote I'm gonna watch that later" he then walked out the door closing it behind him then I realised I was hungry so I walked over to the fridge and opened the door to see what was there. There was a bar of chocolate, mustard, BBQ sauce, sweet chilli sauce and on a plate were some half eaten nachos without any salsa on it then I saw the single milky way oh I wish I could eat it milky ways are awesome but then I saw a big packet of mars bars so I picked it up and took it over to the couch then I opened it and started wolfing them down until Riley came back with Jerome. When they got back I saw Jerome wearing a white cloth around his forehead it was a bit bloody it must have been because of that piece of cement that hit him anyways they sat down on the couch, Jerome was on the left and Riley was on the right.

"Ok so what's this about?" Jerome asked.

"Well you know how I was telling you about how I survived well I'm ready to tell you the rest".

_**Christmas Eve**_

(The text in bold is when Kayla is saying something to Jerome and Riley)

_It was a normal day at the fort kids were playing and the adults were talking to each other and the guards were watching for any people or zombies. But us we were just goofing off… _

"_Really you used to date Van? Hun that guy he's pretty cool but sometimes he can be a dick maybe you should ah look at what's in front of you eh, eh" Steve said as he moved his hands like he was weighing something. _

"_Ha keep dreaming lover boy" I shot back as I took another bite from my apple. _That was Steve always trying to win me over his lines never worked and he could never impress me but still it was funny to watch him try. _Suddenly we heard gunshots coming from inside the fort, Steve picked up his shotgun and Andy got out a revolver and me I got out my trusty glock 18 a fully automatic pistol one of the soldiers (Private Dennis Holland) gave it to me as a gift he also gave Steve the shotgun and Andy the revolver only a few people in the fort have access to weapons I guess he trusted us with them. We ran outside our tent and we saw some bandits shooting the soldiers one of the bandits saw us and started shooting me and Steve took cover behind a tent and Andy jumped behind a big box, he then stuck his revolver out and started firing blind this drew the attention of the bandit that was shooting at us he turned away from us and started firing at Andy so Steve jumped out and blew the bandit's head apart scattering his brains all over the place Steve pumped his shotgun and shot another bandit in the back. Just as we thought it was over three more showed up Andy took care of two of them with ease then I finished the third one off then we heard an explosion that took out the wall we saw Dennis running towards us. _

"_You guys gotta get out of here bandits and zeds are invading there's another fort a couple clicks from here you should be able to get there with ease here's the keys to one of the cars in the motor pool I'll come with you and hold them off" I nodded and Dennis lead the way to the motor pool. When we got there we didn't know which car he had got for us neither did he, he said that he just grabbed some keys and left to find us so we went through rows upon rows of cars pressing the unlock button while Dennis shot up some zeds. Eventually we found the car it was a grey Kia Cerato S, Steve opened the driver side door he put the key in the ignition and got it started he then sped off to get Dennis. When we got to him he was fighting off bandits Andy got out to help him and moved over to Dennis's cover just as I was going to get out some bandits started to fire at the car Steve put the car in reverse to escape the gunfire he turned to his left and we hid the car behind other cars and moved over to help them but then the row of cars Andy and Dennis were hiding behind blew up it knocked us on our asses I got up and looked around to find them I saw Andy dragging an injured Dennis towards a military warehouse while firing at the bandits with Dennis's pistol. I saw the bandits weren't paying attention to the zombies behind them, nearly all of them were bitten except he turned around and killed both the zombies and his bitten 'friends' he then ran towards one of the cars but Steve shot him in the chest then ran over to his dead body and picked up the bandit's side arm and put it down the backside of his pants then he picked up his M40 he held the M40 in one hand and his shotgun in the other he shot up all the zombies with the remaining bullets he had in the M40 he killed about 6 zombies until he ran out then used his shotgun to kill a couple more as we ran over to the warehouse Dennis and Andy had ran into. When I got to the door I kicked it in and then I saw a zombie on top of Andy so I shot it in the back with a quick burst of bullets killing it he pushed the dead zombie off of him I ran to check him for bites he had none he was good then Steve ran in slamming the door and locking it. The zombies were banging on every entrance in the warehouse I looked around for any extra weapons then I saw a table with a couple M16's so I ran over to the table and grabbed two one for me and one for Andy then Andy chucked the pistol he had back to Dennis but then I swapped my glock 18 for his pistol so he would have a chance. _

"_Ok so when we open the doors these fuckers will spill in but some will get stuck in the door so we can take a lot of them out it will be slow but we can handle it so when there numbers are thin Kayla and I will make a run for the car while you guys go to a medical tent so you guys can patch up Dennis's wounds we'll get you as much cover fire as we can does that sound like a plan?" we all agreed with a nod so I waiting intensely as both Andy and Steve reached for the door and slowly unlock it then they pulled it open and jumped back and started firing and Steve was right only about four actually got in the rest just got stuck in the door those zombies are done for I knew we had won. I waited by Dennis for those zombies to thin out so we could get to the car and eventually it did so me and Steve ran out towards the car I shot a couple zombies on the way, we got into the car and drove off mowing down any zombies in our way. But something was wrong we drove past the medical tent and towards the armoury. _

"_Steve what the fuck are you doing?! We're supposed to be giving Andy and Dennis covering fire!" _

"_Dennis is fucked and I'm not going to let him bring us down with him" _

"_What about Andy?!" _

"_He is a good friend but…we are stronger than him that means we have a better chance of survival"_

"_Fuck you I'm going to help them whether you like it or not" and with that I ran off to find Andy and Dennis. I walked through the wreckage of the fort through the dead bodies of both people and zombies and when I finally got there to the medical tent I couldn't find either of them then I started to move they maybe at the motor pool but before I could get there I was ambushed by some surviving bandits they had the upper hand I was outgunned and they had the element of surprise but there were stupid once I was behind some sandbags they unloaded all their rounds on my cover until they had to reload so I took my chance and jumped up and open fired upon them killing 3 but the other 5 went into cover and a couple reloaded and started firing at me again and this time they had learned from their mistakes and only fired in short bursts they had me pinned down and I had no way out until I looked in front of me and saw a dead marine with a couple flash bangs on his waist so I reached over to pull them off him and I only had about 3 so I poked my head out for a second and quickly made a note of where those fuckers were and they were bunched up in two directions so when they stopped firing for a while I threw 2 of my flash bangs in each direction and when they exploded I sprinted towards the motor pool and ran into the warehouse where we were housed before and frantically looked for the keys to at least one of the cars out there and I found keys to a military truck then I ran outside as fast as I could then I pressed the unlock button on the keys many times even though I saw the car that these keys belonged to the first time I pressed it I guess it could be the adrenaline flowing through my veins then I ran for it and it was a military truck without any big guns it was an old one but fuck it the truck was good enough I ran to it then opened the door and slammed it shut then I put the keys in the ignition it didn't start up so I kept turning the keys but it wouldn't start then I saw those bandits from before so I was even more frantic then before I kept on turning it until it started up then I drove right out of there as the bandits fired at the truck but I was already away then I drove through the metal gates that used to protect this compound and off into the world of the dead. _

_**The Next Day **_

_I slept in the truck that night and when I woke up I almost pissed myself when I saw a zombie on the hood of the truck it looked like it was screaming it's head off but I could barely hear it because of the oh shit! I left the radio on all night, looked out the window on my left and zombies were everywhere. I face palmed myself for being so stupid by leaving the fucking radio on but unfortunately the radio died that means the battery was dead which means I was stuck I couldn't go anywhere I kept my hands to my face and started to cry until I remembered I had a flash bang in the car so I frantically searched for it until I found it in the glove box then I grabbed my pistol and rolled down my left window and one tried to reach in but I put a bullet through it's brain then I threw the flash bang as far as I could out the window then waited for it to explode then BANG! It went off and sure enough all the zombies sprinted towards the noise so I took my chance and left the truck going out the passenger side door then I sprinted towards where I wanted to go all along my old house. When I got there I saw it had been broken into that means my parents were gone and to make sure that no zombies heard me going through the house I carefully opened the front door and raised my pistol and the first place I looked into was my room it was a medium sized room maybe a bit smaller but it was good and it was right near the front door so when I got home I could just turn to my right and push the door open. Back to reality I slowly pushed the door open the I saw a girl jump up and point her gun at me and I did the same but then I had a long look at her and I realised it was my sister it was Jennifer I burst into tears and ran at her and hugged her tighter than I had before. We shared war stories how we had to fight to get here she mentioned she had a boyfriend but she didn't give me a name but she told me that she was hunkered down with Wyatt Wong, Debby Ryan and the best friend of her boyfriend and obviously her boyfriend. _**I didn't know why she didn't tell me but now I know**._ She told me she was getting a last minute gift for her boyfriend as it was Christmas. We moved to a Wal-Mart where she and he group would go to get supplies each month it was pretty much deserted so we searched through the stores for something her boyfriend would like and eventually she found something in a video store it was Red vs Blue Season 6 she said that it was her boyfriend's favourite web series. We walked out of the store and I grabbed some food and drinks because they were going to need a bit more food now that there were six of us. __**Well at least that's what I thought**__. But as we were leaving I saw shocked when I saw some of the bandits from the fort had surrounded us. Then a guy with pale skin hazel eyes and a pedo stache. _

"_Well look who we got here it's the bitch that killed my men, ya know I could just shoot you in the head and take your very sexy friend with us but let's just get to know each other for a couple minutes I'm Nate what are your names" I wanted to shoot him for just mentioning Jennifer but we would both be dead if I lifted a finger so I decided to tell him. _

"_My name is Kayla Hood and this is my sister Jennifer Hood" _

"_Well it is nice to meet you Jennifer but you Kayla not so much, now tell me are you part of a bigger group?" _

"_No" Jennifer blurted out almost immediately after he said that. _

"_Well I actually think we've gotten enough information so I'm going to decide I'm not going to kill you Kayla" and as soon as Nate said that I felt relieved. "But I'm sorry about your sister" my heart stopped when he said that and at that moment without hesitation Nate raised his gun and shot Jennifer in the head I dropped to my knees and held her in my arms and I cried my heart out. _

"_You see I want to make you suffer for killing my brother now I didn't want to kill that girl but you had to be taught a lesson in karma now I'll leave you with your thoughts" he then walked off with his crew of bandits and the rest is history._ That's my story and that's Jennifer's last moments.

Holy shit this chapter was long and very emotional and finally we get to hear Kayla's story and find out what happened to Debby and Wyatt as Van and Terry search for them in the next chapter.


End file.
